


When Skies Are Gray

by excessnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particular hunt, Sam feels more beat up then usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skies Are Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one particular piece of fanart where Dean goes up on his tiptoes.

Sam was beat. No, like, actually beat. His legs were sore, his arms were cut up and raw. There was an ache in his jaw. He was pretty sure there was a bruise on his cheek from a punch a guy at the bar had thrown at him earlier in the night. He was just overall beat. Tired to the bone and in need of about fourteen hours of sleep. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

In the morning, Dean would wake him after everything was packed and tell him to get a move on, that they had somewhere to be. Granted, normally Sam didn't mind. But all six foot four of him was getting a little too big to be scrunch up in the front seat for so long. He normally never minded. Except normally he didn't feel so damn beat. Or looked it.

"Take a shower or something. I'm gonna run out and get something to eat," Dean had said as he had moved around the room getting himself ready after cleaning up. Then, when he got to the door he casually tossed a "Don't you dare fall asleep, bitch," over his shoulder. That had felt like eight hours ago to Sam. And he was almost positive he had passed out for a little since Dean had left.

He didn't honestly give a damn if Dean threw casual threats at him, cause he never believed them. His brother had never made a threat against him that was intentionally life threatening and so he wasn't too worried. So he could have passed out, just fallen asleep with his mouth open and snoring loudly, dead to the world, by the time Dean was bound to get back.

And yet, there his stupid ass was, wide awake and in pain as he watched the muted t.v. It wasn't until he looked at his phone that he realized that, yes, his brother had been indeed gone for more than a half hour. Sighing, he pulled himself from his bed and shut off the t.v., then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was hungry as Hell, sure, but he had the feeling Dean wouldn't be bringing back food anytime soon - probably had found a bottle to spend his night with - so sleep was definitely an option now.

Within a few dragged minutes he had finished and figured he'd be the nice younger brother and leave the light on for Dean and headed back into the room. At the same moment Dean pushed in through the door. Carrying a pizza box and setting it down. And then he lifted his head and Sam wanted to hug him. He looked... sad. Not just upset, but sad. Like he had seen something that really messed him up. Which was so extremely rare, but it bothered Sam. He actually fidgeted.

"I figured I ju-," Sam started but was cut off when Dean walked forward, pushed up on his toes, and wrapped his arms strong around Sam's neck. He pressed his head down into his shoulder like he was hiding his face and didn't say a word. Surprised, Sam didn't immediately wrap his arms around his brother, but when he did he let them relax on Dean's hips as he hugged him back with the same firm embrace.

"Hey," he said gently. Wasn't a question, just an acknowledgement.

"Hmm," Dean mumbled against his shoulder and Sam smiled.

"Wanna talk bout it?" he offered and pulled Dean closer. Course, he knew what the gesture would let Dean know, the words he didn't speak. 'You wanna sleep together tonight?' 'I know you don't wanna talk but I'm here if you want to cuddle.'

"No," he murmured as he pulled his face up from it's hiding place and buried it in Sam's neck. The breeze of Dean's breath on his neck made him shiver but he didn't move. Not when Dean wanted to keep him close. Plus, they didn't have many of these moments. This secret of theirs was big enough but sometimes they forgot they were keeping it secret and still didn't act how they wanted away from prying eyes. So, to say the least, Sam was cherishing it.

"Alright," he said as he moved to brace his hands on Dean's hips. "Come on, we'll eat later," he nudged at Dean who shook his head.

"Don't want to," he said and Sam sighed. Regardless though, he turned his head enough to kiss Dean's temple.

"Uhhuh. Come on," he said and this time pulled away, keeping his hands on Dean's hips. The man's frown had deepened as Sam led him to his bed but he didn't mind. He sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Dean to shrug off his jacket, kick off his shoes and toe off his socks, and pull off his jeans before he gently tugged him forward. Easily, Dean came between his open legs and Sam wrapped his arms around his waist. Seconds later he let Dean's arms circle around his neck.

"You look like shit," Dean said and Sam laughed.

"Uhhuh. Kiss me better?" he joked and Dean smirked, leaning down and kissing his brother's forehead. "Wasn't what I meant, babe."

"Yeah, but that's all I'm giving you until you move your ass over," Dean said and Sam groaned. Yet, regardless, he did move his ass over and made enough room for Dean to lay down next to him. Which he did a second later, facing Sam.

Now that he was laying down again, Sam remember just how tired he was and yawned wide.

"Baby sleepy?" Dean teased and Sam just gave a lazy smile back.

"Duh."

"Sorry," he mumbled and Sam didn't question why. They'd talk in the morning. For now, he pulled Dean towards him by his hips and nestled his face in the fleshy part of his brother's shoulder and neck, leaning up to kiss his ear gently before closing his eyes.

"Love you," he murmured and felt Dean relax as he draped an arm over his waist, a gesture Dean copied as he got himself comfy.

"Night, Sammy," he mumbled but Sam was already shutting down. With his boyfriend pressed close to him and the smell of him drowning out his pain and hunger as he fell asleep.


End file.
